wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince of the People
Armored Scavenger's scavenger fan-fiction. This is the nation story for the Remelian Sultanate, and takes place after the SandWing War of Succession, but before the events in The Mask of Simeon. The Sultanate is a powerful scavenger nation in the Kingdom of Sand. I hope you enjoy this story and put helpful comments below! :) Prologue Sultan Abdul Bey of the Remelians and the Nurrians stood inside a small, warm, and unbelievably stressed room in his majestic palace. This was not the first time he had been in this situation, but he never believed it would have to happen at his age. He was almost sixty years old, and yet he was having a child. In his mind he never forgot the accident that took the life of his only and most beloved son. His son was thirty years old when he was killed by a sand dragon while traveling to visit his family in the southern part of the desert. The dragon did not kill him directly, but rather he was murdered by a weapon meant to kill the dragon. It was the spear that the sultan threw. The Sultan killed his own son, his heir. It happened a year before this night. That fateful day he was overcome with grief and worry. Grief because he had his son's blood on his hands, because he watched helplessly as his son rode in front of the path of the spear, wanting to show his father what he was worth. He always wanted to impress his father and show him he was a great heir and strong future sultan. He was worried, because at that point he had no heir. His only child was gone, and with him would be the throne. His only option was to have another child, perhaps more than one, in order for his family to remain as the rulers of this desert country. Nine months later, nine excruciating months, and finally it was happening. It was a boy and a girl. Twins born on the same night, minutes apart. The sultan was relieved to hear that both of them were healthy and quickly sat down on a chair next to the bed. He put his head in his hands for a moment, closing his eyes and took in this joyous event. When he opened his eyes and looked up the first thing he noticed was the window. It was night time, but the moons shone brightly as well as the stars. One star in particular caught his attention. The star called Yalanaj, the beacon to the afterlife. "I shall call you Anwar, the luminous one, for no other star shines any brighter," the sultan decreed. "You will carry our people to a brighter future." He turned to look at his children. "And I shall call my daughter Munira, for she too is luminous as she comes from the same mother. The same star. No other star shines brighter, and no person shines more than these two." Chapter 1: Thirteen years later.... Anwar could still not believe that he was one day going to become the sultan of all of Remelia. He had just turned thirteen, which meant that his father would really begin teaching him how to be the best ruler of the most excellent desert kingdom, and the greatest nation in the world. From birth Anwar had been treated most respectfully and kindly, but his father had said this would not last forever, especially since he wouldn't be there for his son forever. Anwar was not a stranger to either the idea or the reality of death. His parents had explained to him that life on this earth does not last forever, that everything has an end. The trees, the people, the animals, and even the dragons one day stop living and breathing. However, they had said there was a life after this one, a life to look forward to, a life where they would meet together one day. The royal palace was Anwar's home ever since his life had begun. He was born in this place, lived in this place, and had never left it. The walls kept all that was bad on the outside, while it kept all that was good on the inside. Thus Anwar had been introduced to the concept of good and bad by his mother. His mother was a caring and gentle woman, the wife of the strongest ruler on the continent. But what she said he did not always see in his father. Father had done things that Anwar was told was wrong. His father had said bad things to people, joked about others, threatened more, and sometimes his anger got the best of him and he would do something that would make Anwar want to hide in a corner or hole. His father had explained that when Anwar would become the next sultan, he too would do many of the same things. On his bed, Anwar looked up at the white ceiling. His room was rich with toys, games, books, ornate furniture and even his own treasure. Anwar always wore his golden hawk head necklace that his father gave to him a year ago on his twelfth birthday. Anwar remembered once when a sand dragon attacked the palace and stole some of his father's treasure. His father was quick to pursue the dragon with cannons and arrows, but it got away. It never did come back, but the amount of treasure increased. Today was Anwar's birthday, the most special time of the year. It was even more special than the holidays celebrated by his people such as Sultanate Day or his parent's birthdays. There was even a night when everyone would look to the stars and some even prayed. Every month there would be small celebrations where Anwar would attend a party, on top of the diplomatic visits he had to go to. His father was a busy man, but there was still time in the day for them to be together. Today was an especially busy day as his father and mother took the last few weeks planning for Anwar's party. There would be a lot of guests from all over the sultanate, even the Grand Vizier. The Grand Vizier was man named Taamir al-Safar, a loyal, cunning, and wise person who helped Father keep law and order in the desert. Except for his parents, Taamir always brought the best gifts. Last year was a young brown stallion who Anwar had begun to ride. Everyone said a sultan needed to know how to ride a horse because he would one day have to leave the palace. It was a great gift, but then he remembered that his sister also shared the same birthday. Munira and Anwar were always said to be so similar, but that thought could never process in Anwar's brain. Yes, there were some resemblances in how they acted, but while they both preferred to be alone, Anwar liked to stay inside and draw or play, while his sister liked to sing and dress-up and visit places. She was also more aloof, while he observed everything and took a mental note on everything. He was jealous that the guests had to divide their presents for two children, but Anwar was sure she never noticed. Anwar heard his mother calling him, and then the old nursemaid. The nursemaid was an ancient being by the name of Qisma, who always talked about her grandchildren back home. She talked about the Aerul River and her people, but no one else said anything about or mentioned such a tribe. Both women entered Anwar's room. The party would soon begin. Chapter 2: Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Armored Scavenger)